


С именем твоим на губах

by Easy_Owl



Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Other, Shapeshifting, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 21:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18881176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Easy_Owl/pseuds/Easy_Owl
Summary: Но Лилиандиль исчезла, и Каспиан чувствует, как стремительно трезвеет. Вместо нее с кровати на него смотрит Эдмунд; его талию и бедра опутывает ее сорочка.





	С именем твоим на губах

**Author's Note:**

> автор seditonem удалил оригинал своей работы с данного сайта, поэтому привязать ссылку не получилось

Лестница предательски раскачивается. Каспиан прикрывает глаза и на мгновение прислоняется к каменной кладке стены, прежде чем продолжить путь в свои покои. Мир решительно отказывается стоять ровно; королю кажется, что его подхватило бурное течение и волочет против его воли. Он уже тянется к дверной ручке, как оступается и буквально вваливается внутрь.  
Лилиандиль даже не поднимает взгляда.   
Лунный свет, что льется в окно, едва ли ярче,чем она. Каспиан медлит, прежде чем закрыть за собой дверь, и знает, что Лилиандиль заметила его заминку.  
  
Он всегда знал, что так все и обернется. Каждый хотел завоевать благосклонность молодого короля, и легче всего было добиться желаемого, подсунув ему в постель свою хорошенькую дочку. После плавания "Покорителя Зари" так и произошло. Они оба, он и Лилиандиль, чувствовали, что что-то не так, но не могли понять, что именно их гложет. Каспиану была противна даже мысль о тех снисходительных и ревнивых взглядах, которыми некоторые служанки одаривали его королеву в день их свадьбы. Все они гадали, от чего их король так отстранен в такой счастливый день.  
"Черт бы побрал эту свадьбу", - с горечью подумал он тогда, но едва взглянув на свою новоявленную жену, тут же устыдился этой мысли.  
Она не заслуживала этого. Как туча, застилающая солнце, являлась лишь предвестником дождя, а не его причиной, так и Лилиандиль была лишь следствием, а не источником его печали.  
  
\- Ты не будешь ложиться? - спрашивает она, все еще не поднимая взгляда на него.  
  
Каспиан снимает портупею; его руки двигаются словно по собственной воле, и он убеждается, что вовсе не так уж пьян, как лестница пыталась его убедить. Бросив портупею на пол, он подходит к столу, стоящему подле кровати, наливает себе еще один кубок вина.  
Лилиандиль вздыхает и, наконец, смотрит на него. Он рассматривает ее, прислонившись к краю стола. Она выскальзывает из просторных рукавов ночной сорочки, позволяя тонкой ткани соскользнуть с плеч и опасть вокруг талии. Ее кожа сияет в полумраке комнаты.  
  
\- Ты так прекрасна, - Каспиан не в силах отвести взгляд и не врет ни словом.  
\- Но я не та, кто тебе нужен, - она пожимает плечами; ее грудь поднимается и опадает в такт дыханию.  
Ему хочется солгать ей, сказать, что не желает никого другого, лечь с ней в постель. Но он не может.  
Она несравненна, она достойная королева. Вот только он вовсе ее не достоин.  
Он залпом осушает кубок.  
  
\- Ты помнишь... - заговаривает она и закрывает глаза, словно набираясь смелости для чего-то, что должна сделать, для чего-то, чего ей бы хотелось, но она не уверена, что ей дозволено. - Помнишь, как мы впервые встретились?  
Каспиан не может взглянуть ей в глаза. Все, что было связано с путешествием "Покорителя Зари" причиняло ему боль: воспоминания; чувство, что он потерпел сокрушительное поражение, невзирая на оглушительный успех, которым обернулось его плавание; Эдмунд...  _Эдмунд_  - он даже думать об этом не хочет.  
Он ставит кубок на стол и вытягивает рубашку из-за ремня, стягивает через голову и все же бросает на супругу беглый взгляд, только для того, чтобы увидеть, поняла ли она, что он не расположен обсуждать эту тему.  
  
Но Лилиандиль исчезла, и Каспиан чувствует, как стремительно трезвеет. Вместо нее с кровати на него смотрит Эдмунд; его талию и бедра опутывает ее сорочка.  
  
\- Ты помнишь, как  _мы_  встретились? - тихо спрашивает Эдмунд, и Каспиану кажется, что его ударили под дых.  
У него кружится голова, и он хватается за край стола, как за последний оплот реального мира.  
\- Конечно, - шепчет он в ответ, и Эдмунд улыбается.  
\- У тебя было куда больше проблем, но ты был счастливее, - замечает он, так внимательно изучая Каспиана взглядом, что тот чувствует себя обнаженным. - Иди ко мне, - зовет Эдмунд и протягивает ему руку.  
  
Каспиан делает шаг вперед прежде, чем успевает над этим задуматься.  
  
\- Но... как? - спрашивает он, ощущая себя глупцом, но Эдмунд лишь пожимает плечами и разводит колени, позволяя ему встать между ними.  
\- Разве это важно? - хмурится он.  
Каспиан не отвечает, потому что не важно, ничего больше не важно, кроме факта, что Эдмунд сейчас здесь, тянет его вниз и целует. У него обветренные губы и соленая кожа, словно он только сошел с корабля. Он прижимается к губам Каспиана, обхватывает руками, выводя пальцами круги на его коже.  
  
Каспиан толкает его на спину.  
  
\- Сними их, - просит Эдмунд, цепляясь за его штаны.   
Его нагота отвлекает Каспиана, его длинные ноги и ощущение прохладной бледной кожи под ладонями. Он склоняется над ним, прикасается, наслаждаясь возможностью осязать и видеть его. Каспиан целует его грудь, прямо над сердцем, стягивает с его бедер ночную сорочку Лилиандиль.  
\- Я серьезно, Каспиан, - выдыхает Эдмунд, когда он обводит языком его сосок.  
Каспиан улыбается; какие знакомые слова. Он выцеловывает его шею, прихватывая зубами кожу там, где нервно бьется жилка. Эдмунд стонет и вскидывает бедра, но Каспиан решает повременить с раздеванием, - ему на ум приходит более интересный вариант развития событий.  
\- Я хочу... - тихо рокочет он, отстраняясь, спускаясь ниже; Эдмунд протестующе стонет, когда он ускользает из его рук, но тут же удивленно вскрикивает - Каспиан обводит языком головку его члена, не устояв против отчаянного желания попробовать его на вкус.  
  
Он успел позабыть о том, как сильно этого хотел, о том, как представлял, что проведет языком по всей его длине, о том, как часто эти мысли захватывали его, пока он без сна лежал в гамаке на борту "Покорителя Зари". Но реальность, по мнению Каспиана, оказывается куда более волнующей. Он вдыхает теплый, такой знакомый запах Эдмунда, мускусный запах его пота. Его бедра коротко вздрагивают под ладонями Каспиана, словно он хочет двинуться, но удерживает себя от этого ради него. Каспиан отстраняется и тяжело сглатывает; тонкая ниточка слюны еще соединяет его нижнюю губу с членом Эдмунда.  
\- Тебе не нужно сдерживаться, - говорит он.  
Эдмунд приподнимается, опираясь на локти; Каспиан слышит, как он задыхается, видит, как дерганно сокращаются мышцы его живота, и чувствует себя странно удовлетворенным от осознания того, что является тому причиной.  
-Рад слышать, - широко улыбается Эдмунд. - Но может ты вернешься к тому, что начал? - Каспиан в ответ закатывает глаза и оглаживает его бедра.  
  
Он скучал по этому, по непринужденности в разговоре. И дело не в статусе королей, что позволял им столь легкую манеру общения - главной причиной было родство душ.  
\- Ну раз ты так вежливо просишь, - отвечает он и вновь склоняет голову. Эдмунд тянется за ним и убирает ему за ухо выбившуюся прядь. Жест настолько неожиданный, что Каспиан замирает на месте и поднимает взгляд - Эдмунд смотрит в ответ, мягко прикусив нижнюю губу. Когда Каспиан находит в себе силы отвести взгляд, он чувствует, как в груди теснится нежность.  
  
Эдмунд вновь комкает в руках простыни, едва он обхватывает его член губами; Эдмунд запрокидывает голову и выгибает спину, когда Каспиан, подавляя рвотный рефлекс, заглатывает его целиком. Поощряемый стонами, он экспериментирует, меняя то темп, то интенсивность, выясняет, что больше нравится Эдмунду, пока, наконец, не выбирает мучительно-тягучий ритм, впиваясь пальцами в чужие бедра.  
  
\- Каспиан! -зовет Эдмунд, цепляясь за его плечи, едва не отталкивая его; и Каспиан отстраняется, отпускает его; он тяжело дышит, а горло страшно саднит.  
  
Он не успевает попросить, как Эдмунд сам скидывает спутавшую щиколотки сорочку и неторопливо разводит ноги.  
Каспиану приходится закрыть глаза и попытаться выровнять дыхание, чтобы не кончить в штаны.  
\- Эд, ради всего святого, не делай так, - шипит он, прижимая свою эрекцию основанием ладони.  
Эдмунд подползает ближе и, горячо дыша в шею, дрожащими пальцами расстегивает его штаны.  
\- Тогда поторопись, - просит он.  
Каспиан в ответ отчаянно целует его, окончательно теряя голову. Все, чего он когда-либо хотел, сконцентрировалось сейчас в этой постели, между ними.  
  
Избавившись от остатков одежды, Каспиан снова опрокидывает Эдмунда на спину, устраивается между его разведенных коленей и тянется к столику у кровати, где Лилиандиль держит масло для кожи. Воспоминание о ней мимолетно, будто о кошмаре в солнечное утро. Каспиан разводит ноги Эдмунда шире, в нетерпении капая маслом на его бедра и простыни. Эдмунд смеется; у него пунцовые щеки и пьяно блестящие глаза. Он касается щеки Каспиана, и тот вновь целует его, чтобы убедиться, что он не исчез, как наваждение. Но Эдмунд все еще здесь, под его руками.  
  
Каспиан проталкивает в него один палец, преодолевая незначительное сопротивление. Эдмунд тихонько вздыхает, словно только этого и ждал; Каспиан прислоняется к его лбу своим. Кажется, что прошла целая вечность, прежде чем он добавляет второй палец, а затем и третий. Эдмунд закусывает губу добела. Он что-то порывисто шепчет, словно выдыхает слова в губы Каспиану, пока он проталкивает пальцы глубже, задевая нужную точку. Эдмунда встряхивает, как от удара молнией, и он молит его о большем.  
  
Каспиан пережимает свой член у основания, отсрочивая логический финал; у него стоит так, что звенит в ушах, а тело сводит от предвкушения; даже воздух вокруг ощущается болезненно.  
  
Глаза у Эдмунда практически черные; он облизывает губы и двигает бедрами, самостоятельно насаживаясь на его пальцы. Каспиан поспешно убирает руку, и Эдмунд издает низкий разочарованный стон, впиваясь ногтями в его плечи.  
  
Каспиан протискивается в его тело медленно, не обращая внимания на боль. Насколько он может судить, Эдмунда последнее тоже не заботит.  
  
-Эд? Ты в порядке? - Каспиан старается, чтобы голос не срывался, но он все равно звучит надтреснуто и хрипло; глаза Эдмунда закрыты, он улыбается.  
\- Не уверен, - лениво отвечает он и приоткрывает веки. - Может ты начнешь двигаться? Тогда и узнаем.  
  
Каспиан мучительно медленно выскальзывает из жаркой тесноты. Эдмунд поджимает пальцы на ногах и удивленно округляет рот, выдыхая стон наслаждения, когда Каспиан толкается обратно.   
\- Ох, - бормочет он, - теперь я понимаю, зачем люди этим занимаются.  
  
Каспиан усмехается и старается удержать ритм, и не кончить слишком быстро, словно мальчишка, впервые уединившийся со своей зазнобой. Эдмунд царапает его грудь, и жжение от царапин лишь подстегивает нервы и сбивает и без того не ровное дыхание.  
Эдмунд дышит загнанно, тянется вниз, накрывая ладонью собственный член. Каспиан смотрит, как он проводит пальцами по всей длине, пачкаясь в сочащейся смазке, и не выдерживает. Он меняет положение, садится на пятки, тянет Эдмунда за собой, усаживая к себе на колени, заставляя открыться еще сильнее.  
\- Черт, - шепчет Эд, прикасаясь раскрытыми губами к его плечу.  
  
Поза непривычная, но она освобождает Каспиану руку, а ему так хочется коснуться...  
\- Каспиан... ну же... ну пожалуйста... - так отчаянно шепчет Эдмунд, словно умрет, если это бездействие продлится хотя бы секундой дольше. И Каспиан не может ему отказать.  
  
Эдмунд кончает в тот же момент, как Каспиан обхватывает его член ладонью; он запрокидывает голову и зажмуривается. Каспиан и сам не в силах больше сдерживаться. Перед глазами темнеет и он заваливается вперед, снова роняя Эдмунда спиной на кровать. На какую-то секунду ему кажется, что касается его соленых от пота губ, но ощущение мимолетно и тут же исчезает.  
  
-Эд? - зовет он, тянется к его руке и переплетает их пальцы.  
  
Каспиан засыпает.  
  
  
**  
Когда он просыпается, постель уже пуста. Каспиан находит на полу у кровати смятую и разорванную сорочку Лилиандиль, и вдруг его оглушает понимание, что она пропала прошлой ночью.  
\- Нет, - потрясенно шепчет он.  
Из смежной комнаты в спальню входит его супруга - и на шее ее багровеют следы укусов, а бедра пестрят синяками.  
\- Хорошо спалось? - буднично интересуется она, а Каспиан старается сглотнуть острый, как битое стекло, ком в горле.  
Он до крови прикусывает щеку, комкает в руке сорочку и кивает. Когда она отворачивается, он подносит ткань к лицу и вдыхает запах.   
Она пахнет морем.  
  
  
*  
\- Прекраснее тебя я не видел, - с почтением произносит Каспиан.  
\- Если это отвлекает вас, я могу принять другой облик, - поспешно отвечает дочь Раманду.  
\- Нет, - говорит он и слышит, что Эдмунд эхом вторит ему.  
В тот момент что-то чрезвычайно хрупкое между ними разбивается вдребезги.  
  
Каспиан отводит глаза.


End file.
